Kickety-Kick Ball (book)
Kickety-Kick Ball is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! coloring and activity book that comes with giant stickers. The back of the book has a picture square puzzle to cut out that features Wubbzy. Recap On a beautiful day, Wubbzy wants to play kickety-kick ball. He requested Walden to play, and Widget wanted to after she picked up her tools. Before they played, Wubbzy, Widget and Walden first had some fun by going down the slidey-slide. Afterwards, Wubbzy collected the kickety-kick balls that were scattered all over the park. Making him hungry, he had marshmallow lasagna at Mt. Zubba Bubba's Marshmallow Forest. Needing more players, Wubbzy and his friends head off with the Wubbmobile to look for people who will play kickety-kick ball. In the library, Wubbzy asks the readers who will play by using a sign because he can't use his voice. Walden lured in more players by using his hoopty horn. Wubbzy remembered to invite Daizy, then he, Widget and Walden went to the zoo to look for more people who will play. After Wubbzy finds his kick ball which he lost in the tall grass, he made his famous chocolate doodleberry cake to lure more players in. They will play kickety-kick ball after they have some. Lastly, Wubbzy went to the park and found many kids who will play, but they lost a few toys. After he finds them, they all finally start playing kickety-kick ball. Page Activities Page 4 You must help Wubbzy reach Walden by getting him through the correct path in the maze, where there are three to choose from. The flutterflies are just for show. Page 5 You must circle all of the round objects on the page. Page 6 You must draw a kickety-kick ball on Wubbzy's tail so he can spin it while juggling. Page 7 There are several words below and you must count how many times the letter 'W' is used altogether. When you think you have the answer, write it on the line. Page 8 You must help Widget put her tools away by circling all of them. Page 9 With Wubbzy wearing a flutterfly costume, you must color in and count all of his flutterfly friends around him. Write on the line how many you think there are. Page 10 There are six pictures of Wubbzy holding a kickety-kick ball and two of them are the same. You must circle them. Page 11 With Wubbzy, Widget and Walden playing with the slide, you must draw something that they'll land in at the end. Page 12 You must circle all of the kickety-kick balls scattered in the park to help Wubbzy pick them up. Page 13 Wubbzy got hungry from getting all those kickety-kick balls from the previous activity. You must help him get to the Marshmallow Forest on top of Mt. Zubba Bubba by getting him through a maze so he can eat marshmallow lasagna. Page 14 Wubbzy and his friends ride in their vehicle to look for more players for their kickety-kick ball game. You must finish the word of what they ride in by filling in the blank letter spaces. Page 15 You must reveal who one of Wubbzy's best friends is by connecting the dots. Page 17 After Wubbzy asked the people in the library who will play with him, you must count how many that will and write it on the line. Page 19 You must find out who else Wubbzy invited to play by finishing the poem. Page 20 With Wubbzy thinking that the zoo has more people that will play, you must help him, Widget and Walden get there by going through a maze. Page 21 With Walden loving to make paintings, on his canvas, you must help him draw Wubbzy and his kickety-kick ball. Page 22 You must find and circle the hidden kickety-kick ball Wubbzy lost somewhere in the very tall grass. Page 23 (and 24) You are given a picture of Wubbzy with dotted lines around nine parts of him (including within his outline between his tail and lower body which doesn't show). You must color him in; have all of its parts cut out by an adult, mix them up and place them back together. Page 26 You are given a 4x4 grid with its left half having the left half of Widget's head and the right half being blank. You must finish the picture by copying the right half with the left. Page 27 In the word search, you must find and circle the nine hidden words. Pages 28 and 29 Before the kids at the park want to play kickety-kick ball with Wubbzy, he needs to help them find their lost beach pail, toy truck and doll. You must find and circle them. Back Cover Activity Puzzle It Out! # "With an adult's help, carefully cut out the picture squares along the dashed lines. # Shuffle the squares. # See how fast you can put the squares back together to create a picture of Wubbzy!" Trivia * The book's title on the stock photo has an exclamation mark, but it's not in the official title. Gallery/Book Preview Kickety-Kick Ball (book) Front Cover.png|Front Cover (Stock Photo) Kickety-Kick Ball (Simon Scribbles book) Front Cover.png|Front Cover Kickety-Kick Ball (book) Pages 4 and 5.png|Pages 4 and 5 Kickety-Kick Ball (book) Pages 6 and 7.png|Pages 6 and 7 Kickety-Kick Ball (book) Back Cover.png|Back Cover Kickety-Kick Ball (Simon Scribbles book) Front Cover (Portuguese).png|Front Cover (Portuguese) Kickety-Kick Ball (Simon Scribbles book) Front Cover (Spanish).png|Front Cover (Spanish) Kickety-Kick Ball (Simon Scribbles book) Back Cover (Spanish).png|Back Cover (Spanish) Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:2008